The combustion of petrochemical fuel in internal combustion engines generally involves the reaction of air with various hydrocarbons which comprise the fuel. As air is chiefly comprised of oxygen and nitrogen gasses, the resultant products include oxides of nitrogen and carbon and unburned hydrocarbons, the latter generally comprising particulate matter contributing to what is generally referred to as "smog". As petroleum based fuels generally contain sulfur, oxides of sulfur are typically also present in the combustion products.
The oxides of carbon are carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide. Carbon monoxide is undesirable as it is poisonous. Carbon dioxide is undesirable as it is a "greenhouse gas" generally thought to be a primary contributor to global warming.
Conventional exhaust treatment of automobile exhaust utilizes a device known as a "catalytic converter" which reduces the amount of the nitrogen oxides, unburned hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide but tends to increase the amount of carbon dioxide. Accordingly, even with the use of a catalytic converter a significant pollution problem still exists with respect to carbon dioxide.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for treating internal combustion engine exhaust to significantly reduce the amount of carbon dioxide emitted to the atmosphere.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which neutralizes acids present in exhaust gasses.
It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus which removes particulate matter ("smog") from exhaust gasses.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus as part of an automobile exhaust system.
Other advantages and objects of the present invention will be apparent in the detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention which is set out below.